onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Эпизод 689
Краткое содержание Doflamingo's ambush for Luffy and Law is cut short when he is skewered by Abdullah and Jeet only to be exposed as another string clone. The two captains then learn how Kelly Funk betrayed them only to be betrayed by Doflamingo in return. Luffy then decides to make his own shortcut by punching a hole in the roof and carrying Law while leaving Ucy with the two bounty hunters. At the SMILE Factory, the dwarves can help Franky in opening the doors but first he has to deal with Senor Pink. Sabo is locked in a struggle with Issho. Doflamingo, still at the top of the palace, talks with Diamante and Trebol reminiscing when they first met Law when he was a child, who wanted to join his crew to destroy everything in sight because he doesn't have much time to live. Полное содержание Donquixote Doflamingo confronts Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar Law, and Ucy, as they have fallen into a slanted well on the first level of the royal plateau. Angered by his presence, Luffy immediately attempts to punch Doflamingo but he blocks it effortlessly. After mocking them for getting caught into the trap, Doflamingo fires multiple string shots at the bull that incapacitates him and also knocks Luffy into the water. He mocks them further about how easily they were defeated, but in spite of this he commends Luffy for his ability to gather allies, especially under these circumstances. He wonders why Law would choose Luffy, and chides Law for being a coward. This upsets Law, who shouts that he will never be like Doflamingo, after having been "saved". As Doflamingo prepares to fire another bullet string, he is slashed and pierced from behind by Abdullah and Jeet. Meanwhile, Kyros is on the move and is taken aim by a bounty hunter. Luckily, an old man stops him and Kyros saves the old man. Though the civilian now holds the gun on Kyros, the latter convinces him to let him go and take down Doflamingo. Back at the tunnel the Doflamingo turns out to be a clone as well, but Abdullah and Jeet instead get Luffy, Law, and the Bull out of the water. After saving them, Jeet reveals that Kelly Funk betrayed them; however the clone Doflamingo showed up and slashed him down. Abdullah updates Law and Luffy that the Colosseum army has reached the 2nd level, meanwhile Kyros makes it to the first level. The Donquixote executives notice that none of the Colosseum Army has been halted by the Marines, and brace themselves for battle. Luffy punches through the ceiling of the well, creating his own passageway to the second level right in front of the Colosseum army. As Gladius berates the Donquixote subordinates for getting distracted, Chinjao takes advantage of the chaos in wake of Luffy's actions and presses toward the third level. Bartolomeo, Nico Robin, and Rebecca continue marching forward and are shot at from below. Bartolomeo scares them away by taking his pants off and prepare to pee on them like at the Coliseum. At the SMILE Factory location, Inhel and the other Tontatta have arrived. They announce to Franky that they have a plan for getting in, but require him to deal with Senor Pink first. He agrees to do so, while being slammed by Pink from behind. On the ground level, Sabo is still clashing intensely with Admiral Fujitora. In the royal palace, Doflamingo comments that his clone was not able to accomplish its objective. He asks Diamante and Trebol if they remember the day they met Law. Diamante reflects on how crazy he was, while Doflamingo laments that he must kill him, as he remembers how Law used to resemble him. He recollects his first memory of a young Law: a young child has infiltrated his lair, with his entire body covered in explosives. He asks Doflamingo to let him join his crew, as he wants to destroy everything that he sees. He goes on to say that he was raised in the white city, and doesn't have much time to live. Персонажи в порядке появления Примечания по аниме *In the manga, Doflamingo only used one Bullet Thread to knock out Ucy while in the anime, Doflamingo fired several. *The anime extends the fight between Sabo and Issho. *The anime adds the following: **An old man stops a pirate from sniping at Kyros. After Kyros defeats the pirate, the old man picks up the pirate's rifle and aimed it at Kyros and begs him to surrender. The man relents when Kyros declares that he will defeat Doflamingo. **After Luffy creates an opening to the second level of the New King's Plateau with Elephant Gun, Gladius explodes a chunk of rubble that was falling on him and his fellow officers. This causes some of their subordinates to panic and run fearing more explosions, leaving Gladius exasperated that they are seemingly unaware of his power. **Robin's group is attacked on their way to the New King's Plateau and Bartolomeo scares their attackers away by threatening to urinate on them. The anime implies that Bartolomeo cannot create a barrier without crossing his fingers. **Bellamy arriving at the palace is shown. Навигация по арке ca:Episodi 689 en:Episode 689 es:Episodio 689 fr:Épisode 689 it:Episodio 689 pt:Episódio 689